


I realized I was a teacher

by filiabelialis



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Trauma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis
Summary: A Lowen fanmix
Relationships: Lowen/Green
Kudos: 1





	I realized I was a teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



[I realized I was a teacher](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/jBRODWRzq5K2fdHG1rPRwyr%2FEDRk6As2dJ9nz0c5Y%2BrBT9jQHkxqVvdPtu%2FomLM7tko8QHB5Uec2ih26v1%2BHJ1v6Qy9aoNu0)

  
1\. Fuck You (Very Much) - _Lily Allen_

> “we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor”
> 
> Lowen is so done with her abusive, xenophobic, racist fucking family.

  
2\. Salt Fare, North Sea - _Chumbawumba_

> “Sometimes I think/ it must be different on land/ but from the mast I can only see tyrants/ still in command”
> 
> ...so she leaves, taking what possessions and forbidden knowledge she can carry. She adventures on her own for a while, enjoying newfound freedom.

  
3\. Teenagers - _My Chemical Romance_

> “But if you're troubled and hurt / what you got under your shirt / will make 'em pay for the things that they did”
> 
> I admit, I love this song for this line in particular, because it reminds me of that moment that Lowen reveals her Genth scarification to Asmun and they start planning a genocide. This is a perfect song for scary punk science teens. 

  
4\. Diet Mountain Dew - _Lana Del Rey_

> “You're no good for me / Baby, you're no good for me”
> 
> Lowen and the Green. The reason for this song is stupid: Diet Mountain Dew is bad for you, and, y'know, green. But more than that, Lana Del Rey feels like the perfect soundtrack for this ship; there's always a sense of glitz and recklessness and imbalanced power in Lana Del Rey songs, and of course, about a million Lolita references.

  
5\. Devil - _The Servant_

> “Me and the devil were standing side by side / I looked in the mirror into my own eyes / Me and the devil were standing side by side / He held out his claws and I began to rise)"
> 
> Lowen, though estranged from her family, is still fairly Genthish in a few ways--such as the whole communing with demons to help her kill all her enemies in one fell swoop thing. This is the darker side of the Master Winger: she's willing to harness powerful and terrifying magics and beings to do the amazing things she does.

  
6\. The Beast (A Creature I Don't Know) - _Laura Marling_

> “I suggest that you be grateful / There's no blood on my hands"
> 
> One of said beings, is of course, the Green. What could possibly make for a worse idea than working with a powerful, evil dragon and accepting the powers it gives you with open arms?
> 
> Probably doing all that, and also dating the dragon.
> 
> Lowen started this journey ready for adventure, ready to make mistakes, and ready to try her luck in the unknown. That's the way Lowen is, and her relationship with her dragon is no exception. This incredible power is on her side willingly, and she is ready to embrace it. As it were.

  
7\. Orca - _wintersleep_

> “I'll be a hurricane / When I grow up / An ugly thunder / I'll be a forest fire / About to flood / Over an empire”
> 
> Lowen's family always did underestimate her, and Pryde did--but the Planar Hero mythos never did. 

  
8\. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - _Fall Out Boy_

> "My childhood spat back the monster that you see / My songs know what you did in the dark"
> 
> Lowen's family always hurt her, and anyone they could get away with--and now she can rectify that. 

  
9\. Battle Cry - _Angel Haze ft. Sia_

> “Start creating the leaders, tell 'em who they should follow / Nobody but themselves, especially if they hollow”
> 
> When Lowen has time to breathe, she can think through the hardships of her life--and find out what really makes her a force to be reckoned with in a changing world. She was never just the product of the power the Genth and the Green gave her--she is a brilliant soul in her own right, and she will inspire generations of others in her wake. 

  
10\. Fuckin' Perfect - _Pink_

> “Made a wrong turn, once or twice / Dug my way out, blood and fire”
> 
> ...starting with the next generation.

  


[I realized I was a teacher](https://8tracks.com/filiabelialis/i-realized-i-was-a-teacher?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [filiabelialis](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
